


Cravings

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: Susan has pregnancy cravings, and John and Rodney help out.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets challenge #259: Craving

"She's just taking advantage of us," Rodney complained.

"We're on vacation," John said. "It's not like we don't have the time."

"It _is_ our vacation," Rodney agreed. "Which we should spend together relaxing, instead of catering to the whims of a pregnant terror. Why doesn't she chase that husband of hers around town?"

John turned to him, smiling. "You know he's working. And it's really no trouble to us."

Rodney sighed dramatically.

~~

"Ah, thank you, just what I wanted," Susan said when they were back at her place.

"You better appreciate it," Rodney muttered sourly.

"Rodney," John said softly.

"Tsk. Tsk. Always so cranky," Susan said. "Maybe you should ask John to cater to _your_ cravings too since he likes to indulge you for whatever reasons."

Rodney harrumphed.

"Is there anything you'd want?" John asked. "I can get it for you."

"And you don't even have to carry a baby to get that," Susan commented, digging into her ice-cream.

"We were just out," Rodney said.

"It's no trouble," John assured him.

"And I don't really want anything in particular," Rodney said.

"Are you sure?" John said, taking his hand and stroking it.

It was a perfectly innocent question, Rodney knew, but it still made him flush with things he wanted from John right now. "Uhm."

"O-kay," Susan said, getting up. "I'm going to go to the bedroom and listen to _really loud_ music, so I won't hear _at all_ what's going on in the guest room." She quickly walked away.

"Is pregnancy making her nicer?" Rodney wondered, looking after her.

John snorted. "So, any cravings you'd like me to indulge?"

Rodney quickly turned his attention to him. "I can think of something I'm sure," he said, letting John lead him to the guest room.


End file.
